Described below are a method, a computer program product, and an apparatus for the dynamic output of information for the evacuation of persons, in particular, from buildings, onto a portable device.
The rapid and safe emergency evacuation of persons from buildings but also from open air events (e.g. rock concert) nowadays plays an increasingly larger role, particularly in respect of terror attacks or environmental catastrophes. A rapid and safe emergency evacuation is therefore already an important aspect in the planning of infrastructures, e.g. for buildings or concerts.
Known evacuation systems are however configured statically, like for instance the identification of emergency exits or the guidance to emergency exits located in the building.